manafandomcom-20200222-history
Duran
Duran (デュラン, Dyuran) is one of the six playable characters in Trials of Mana. Story Duran is a mercenary swordsman from the Valsena, Kingdom of Green Fields (Forcena in the fan-translation) who proudly serves the wise King Richard. Duran's father Loki, a good friend of Richard's, was lost in a battle with the Dragon Emperor when Duran was still young. Soon afterwards, Duran's mother succumbed to an illness, leaving Duran and his little sister Wendy to be raised by their aunt Stella. One night, Duran is on guard duty at the castle of Valsena when the Crimson Wizard attacks the castle. Duran fights back, but is overwhelmed by the wizard's magical abilities and is left for dead. After making his recovery, Duran vows to become the best swordsman in the world and to exact his revenge upon the Crimson Wizard. He then leaves for the Holy City Wendel to ask the Priest of Light about changing classes. Duran shares many story elements with Angela, who comes from the Magic Kingdom of Altena which tries to invade Valsena. If either of them is chosen as the main protagonist in Trials of Mana, the main villain will be the Dragon Emperor and the final dungeon will be the Dragon Hole. Abilities At first, Duran is a straightforward sword user with above-average Strength and Vitality stats. Upon changing classes, Duran can learn some magic to supplement his physical abilities. His Light classes learn primarily healing magic, whereas his Dark classes mainly focus on adding elemental attributes to weapons. Duran's Light classes have another benefit: they are the only classes capable of equipping shields, which greatly boost the wearer's Evasion stat. Classes Below is a list of Duran's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 38, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Duran learns across his different classes: Spells Duran learns spells that can change the elemental properties of the characters' attacks, although his Light classes can also learn healing spells. Below is a table of spells Duran learns across his different classes: *'Note:' Duran gains the ability to multi-target with Heal Light when he changes class into a Liege. Likewise, his Saber spells will also gain the ability to multi-target when he changes class into a Edelfrei. Gladiator Seeking to find meaning in the fight, the Gladiator undertakes a journey of seeing struggle and competition underlying within all things in the everyday world. Even into honor and trust, the class ekes out the need to justify their efforts through coming out on top or with satisfying results brought about through proof through tests and testaments of action. To these ends, so has the Gladiator sought the powers of enchanting magic to bestow themselves with power of many varieties, and with a higher aptitude of strength than the Knight. Edelfrei (Swordmaster) Long lived and weathered in a world of battle, the Edelfrei is a class of experience and wisdom through the heat and heart of the fight. Knowing the boundaries of life and death with familiarity, so does the Edelfrei precariously walk in and out of its realm frequently through their edification long done many times before, and does so without fear. Drawing upon lessons and teachings from these experiences, so has the Edelfrei tempered their body and mind to become a lone warrior with their own principles, and walks onwards to see the next day after the carnage of the day before. Rumors tell of warriors from a realm far from Fa'Diel saw their philosophies and virtuess passed into the world long ago, and those who had grown beyond their days as Gladiators saw their destiny encounter their ways into Edelfreis. Duelist The meaning of the fight having eluded them long ago, the Duelist seeks but only one thing: Victory. For them, the fight is but a means to achieve that, and so the Duelist merely sees its occurrence as but a process and pastime of violent frequency to attain its graces. Easily lost in even the most savage instances of carnage and brutality, able to face the most harrowing of battles, and enter storm like tension without a wince, so have Duelists gained a reputation of being fighters of a dark strength derived from their world of deathly competition and merciless domination. Equipment Weapons Duran comes to wield swords. As he progresses in terms of classes, Knight classes bear swords of fair and identical construction akin to the Mana Sword for symbols of honor and united varieties of power, while Gladiator classes come to bear swords for their relentless destructive and cutting features for pure power and a dominant edge in combat. Armor Helmets Accessories Shields *'Note:' Duran is granted the ability to equip shields only in his Light classes (Knight/Paladin/Liege). Gallery File:Duran2.png|Official artwork of Duran in his Paladin class. File:DuranDuelist.png|Official artwork of Duran in his Duelist class. File:Duran&Koren.png|Official artwork of Duran attempting to face off against the Crimson Wizard for the first time. File:DuranChibi.png|Chibi art from guidebook ToM-Duran.png|Artwork from the 2020 remake's cover ToM-Duran (Warrior).png|Render of Duran in his starting class from the remake ToM-Duran (Knight).png|Render of Duran in his Knight class from the remake ToM-Duran Class Change 1.png|Render of Duran in his Knight class from the remake ToM-Duran (Gladiator).png|Render of Duran in his Gladiator class from the remake ToM-Duran Class Change 2.png|Render of Duran in his Gladiator class from the remake ToM-Duran (Liege).png|Render of Duran in his Leige class from the remake ToM-Duran (Paladin).png|Render of Duran in his Paladan class from the remake ToM-Duran (Duelist).png|Render of Duran in his Duelist class from the remake ToM-Duran (Edelfrei).png|Render of Duran in his Edelfrei class from the remake Trials of Mana - Duran and Angela Story Art.jpg|Key Artwork for Duran and Angela's storyline for the remake Trivia *Duran's choices of the Light Knight or the Dark Gladiator as job class choices may be a mythology gag to the first installment of Seiken Densetsu/''Sword of Mana'', in where the Gemma Knights are to protect the world, while the protagonist is introduced as a gladiator fighting for their lives as indulgent bloodsport in the arenas of the Vandole Empire. Category:Characters Category:Trials of Mana Player Characters